Vidéo game
by Meixyui
Summary: Connaisez-vous les os animes x reader ? En voilà un avec notre cher petard mouillé Bakugo ! Pour ceux qui ne connaisais pas dites moi ce que vous en pensez :)


Voilà un petit os bakugo x reader, pardon pour les fautes vraiment !

Cela faisais bientôt quatre mois que tu sortais avec Bakugo Katsuki plus connue sous le surnom de Kacchan ou bien le pétard mouillé, a vrai dire ses surnoms de faisais sourire cela lui correspondais si bien. Comme chaque samedi soir ou du moins un weekend sur deux tu venais dormir chez lui, c'est parents n'était pas aussi stricte et protecteur que les tiens. Chaque fois que tu te rendais chez les Bakugo ça mère te sautais dessus, elle te considérait comme ça fille qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.

Tu était donc dans la chambre de ton petit ami regardant la décoration de celle-ci, ce n'était pas la première fois que tu venais dans sa chambre mais tu aimais détailler chaque élément de l'environnement ou vivais ton cher et tendre. Les murs de la pièces était couvert de poster du numero 1 des heros All Might, il y avait des figurines et tu était tomber par hasard sur un vieux costumes dans son armoire. Sous ses aires de tête brulé a deux dois d'explosé toutes les deux secondes il était admiratif de ce héros au point dans rêvé la nuit. Après avoir longuement détailler la pièce tu t'arrêta sur la tête blonde de ton chéri plongé sur son écran depuis plus d'une heure. Il était assis là sur le tapis de la chambre dos a toi ça manette dans les mains fixant l'écran de ça télé. A vrai dire depuis ton arrivé chez lui il ne c'était décroché de son jeux vidéo, un jeu ou pour ne pas changé servais a botté les fesses des vilains.

Comme à chaque fois il préférait passez de longue heures devant son écran plutôt que d'être avec toi, cela te blessais au plus au point.

(T/p): bon y te reste combien de partie ?

Katsuki: j'en sais rien me dérange pas

Il n'avait jamais été très doux avec toi mais il l'était encore moins lorsqu'il était sur ces jeux vidéos. Tu pris tes affaires prête a repartir quand tu vis sur le coin de sa commode près de sa porte un petit objet en plastique, la télécommande de ça télé ou il jouait. Un sourire espiègle se dessina sur ton visage, tu étais bien décidé a passez du temps avec lui qu'il le veuille ou non. Tu te rassis alors prenant un livre sur tes genoux, la télécommande de la télé dans les mains. Tu attendis une attaque de vilain et appuya sur le bouton rouge, en un instant l'écran se ferma retransmettant un écran noir. Tu cacha rapidement la télécommande derrière ton livre faisant mine de lire, ça réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Il balança la manette sur le sol créant par la même occasion de mini explosion autour de lui.

Katsuki: BORDEL DE MERDE !!!!

Il se leva regardant derrière la télé si un file n'avait pas été décroché, il ralluma la celle-ci et repris sa partit eu début. Tu te retenais d'explosé de dire, le voir s'énerver était tellement tentant. Alors qu'il se rendait dans la base ennemie tu éteignais l'écran une seconde fois, te retenant du mieux que tu pouvais de rire. Il se mit a hurlé et balança a nouveau la manette sur le sol, une grosse était apparue sur le haut de son front. Il était vraiment en train de s'énervé.

Katsuki: putain de bordel de merde !!! Elle va passez par la fenêtre !

(T/p): tristesse

Katsuki: oh toi ça va !

Il ralluma a nouveau l'écran, a peine était t'il assis que tu appuya sur le bouton rouge. Il se mit à hurlé avant d'envoyé son poing dans le mur face à lui, il était fou de rage mais cela était tellement drôle a voir ! Tu recommença une bonne dizaine de fois, à chaque fois Il se mettait sans une rage te faisais pouffé de rire. Alors qu'il allait vaincre le boss final tu sortit a nouveau la télécommande en pouffant de rire. C'est alors que tu aperçue deux iris rouge sang te fixé, oups.Un silence de plomb s'installa dans la pièce, tu ne savais comment réagir sois rire ou bien pleuré.

(T/p): dire pardon n'y changera rien ?

Katsuki: jvais t'buter !

Et en moins d'une seconde il balança la manette et se jeta sur toi t'elle un félin sur sa proie, il te maintenait par les poignets tout en te chatouillant.

(T/p): non stop arrête !!

Katsuki: tu ma empêcher de jouer tu va voir si je vais m'arrêter !

(T/p): mais je veux passez du temps avec toi et tu m'envois chier !!! Je vais me barrer oui !

Katsuki: t'es vraiment chiante tu sais sa !

Il se leva te laissant sur le lit le t-shirt légèrement relever. Tu te leva enfin pris ton sac et commença à partir, alors que tu franchissais la porte tu fur tirez en arrière. Il balança ton sac et te fit assoir sur ses genoux.

(T/p): tu fais quoi la ?

Katsuki: on va passez du temps ensemble chérie mais en jouant aussi

(T/p): bon d'accord tu m'explique comment on joue ?

Au final t'a soirée avais pris un tournant assez sympathique. Tu passa ta nuit a joué au jeu vidéo sur ses genoux pendant qu'il déposait déposais des baisers dans ton cou.

Alors des avis sur ce petit Os ?


End file.
